The invention relates to the treatment of autoimmune disorders.
Gastrointestinal microflora play a number of vital roles in maintaining gastrointestinal tract function and overall physiological health. Perturbations in gastrointestinal function are associated with the onset and progression of immune system disorders, including autoimmune disorders. Autoimmune disorders develop when the immune system mounts an immune response against normal body tissues. Normally, the immune system is capable of differentiating “self” from “non-self” tissue. Autoimmune disorders occur when the normal control process is disrupted. They may also occur if normal body tissue is altered so that it is no longer recognized as “self.” Microorganisms, such as pathogenic bacteria, fungi, and viruses, and other causes (drugs, alcohol, smoking, stress) trigger some of these changes, particularly in people with a genetic predisposition to an autoimmune disorder. Autoimmune disorders result in destruction of one or more types of body tissues, abnormal growth of an organ, or changes in organ function. The disorder may affect only one organ or tissue type or may affect multiple organs and tissues. Organs and tissues commonly affected by autoimmune disorders include blood components such as red blood cells, blood vessels, connective tissues, endocrine glands such as the thyroid or pancreas, muscles, joints, and skin.
Psoriasis is a chronic, genetically-influenced autoimmune disorder, most common in people in their 20s, 30s, and 40s. Psoriasis is rare under age 3. In the United States, two or three out of every 100 people suffer from psoriasis. Current topical psoriasis treatments use emollients, keratolytic agents, coal tar, anthralin, corticosteroids, and calpotriene. These approaches have variable efficacy, fail to prevent frequent relapses, and are often associated with adverse side effects. Current systemic treatments are usually reserved for patients with physically, socially, or economically disabling psoriasis that has not responded to topical treatment, and often include phototherapy and/or antifungal drugs, the latter of which can only be used for short periods of time due to toxicity and adverse side effects. Accordingly, there is a need for an effective systemic psoriasis treatment that avoids the disadvantages associated with current topical and systemic treatments.